Punisher
The Punisher (real name: Frank Castle) is perhaps one of the best examples of an anti-hero - created and owned by Marvel Comics this vigilante is both a protagonist (with his own series and film franchise) and antagonist. He even has also allied himself with the Thunderbolts. Frank Castle was once an former Marine with a happy life and family, until one fateful and tragic day when he and his family accidentally stumbled upon a gang lynching in a park. His wife and children were gunned down and he was left for dead. Horribly scarred for life, Castle swore to "punish" all criminals in any way possible, and became a violent vigilante hellbent on wiping crime off the face of the earth. The Punisher is a borderline sociopath who is obsessed with destroying criminals - he does not just solve crime, he brutally punishes those who commit such acts. What makes the Punisher stand out from most anti-heroes is his tendency to utilize murder, kidnapping, torture, coercion, extortion, and other illegal methods to get the job done and he is rightfully feared and respected by those who know of him. The Punisher has always been blurred between the distinction of "good" and "evil" but is as worthy of note as any other anti-hero in fiction (especially given his brutal nature). Despite his faults, the Punisher does not wish for anyone else to follow in his own footsteps and he will not kill innocent people unless he knows they are secretly evil. Punisher Media The Punisher is one of Marvel's most popular anti-heroes and has appeared in a great many media outwith his origins as a comic book character. Despite the character being one of Marvel's most "mature" titles due to its graphic violence and controversial themes, the Punisher himself has appeared in media that is geared towards younger audiences, though his personality is often softened somewhat and/or his violence toned down. Comics The Punisher has become a large part of the Marvel universe and as such has appeared in many comics, spanning several years - as with many comic book characters The Punisher has went through many drastic changes in the course of his "career" (due to different takes on the character), he also has several alternate origins and "reboots" which further change his character, meaning that different stories can portray him in very different lights. Video-Games Movies The Punisher starred in his own movie series, which depicted him as the protagonist - however much like in the comics he is not a classical "hero" and commits acts that could be seen as immoral if not for the fact the people he fought were much worse than himself (a case of "evil versus evil"). The Punisher (1989) The Punisher (2004) Punisher: War Zone Other Appearance Gallery muvpunisher.png|Marvel Universe versus Punisher (non-canon mini-series) punishervbatman.png|Punisher and Batman: Deadly Knights (crossover series) punishervbullseye.png|Punisher versus Bullseye (mini-series) witchblade-punisher.png|Witchblade / Punisher (crossover series) daredevil-v-punisher.png|Daredevil versus Punisher (mini-series) punisherkillseveryone.png|Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe (non-canon mini-series) PunisherArchie.jpg|Archie Meets the Punisher Punisher.jpg|The Punisher The Punisher 2.jpg|The Punisher as depicted on the cover of Punisher Vol. 6. DolphLundgrenPunisher.jpg|Dolph Lundgren as the Punisher in the 1989 film The Punisher. ThomasJanePunisher.jpg|Thomas Jane as the Punisher in the 2004 film The Punisher. PunisherWarZone.jpg|Ray Stevenson as the Punisher in Punisher: War Zone. Videos Punisher Punisher Category:Titular Villains Category:Punisher Villains Punisher Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Hulk Villains Punisher Punisher Punisher Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Ghost Rider Villains Category:SHIELD villains Category:Deadpool Villains Punisher Punisher Category:Movie Villains Punisher Punisher Punisher Punisher Punisher Punisher Punisher Punisher Punisher Punisher Punisher Punisher Punisher Punisher Punisher Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Humans Category:Necessary Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:One-Man Army Category:Bombers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Knifemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Crossover Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Murderer Category:Recurring villain Category:Parents Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Soldiers Category:Revived Villains Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lego Villains